


Touch

by psychicdreamsandangelwings



Series: Gallavich Week 2015 [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gallavich Week, Ian Loves Touching Him, M/M, Mickey Is Touch Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4139358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychicdreamsandangelwings/pseuds/psychicdreamsandangelwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey’s underneath him, hands clenched into tight fists at his sides, as Ian runs his hands and mouth over his smooth skin. Mickey’s never been touched like this before, hell he’s hardly ever been touched at all, and his reaction to Ian’s ministrations is Ian’s new favorite thing. All it takes is one well-placed touch of his tongue, a single gentle caress to his thigh, and Mickey is throwing his head back in pure ecstasy, the most delicious noise escaping his lips, and Ian’s instantly addicted. Mickey’s touch starved, body overly sensitive to any sort of touch, let alone something that’s so personal, and Ian can’t get enough of it.</p><p>For Gallavich Week Day One: First Time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

The first time they make love is when Ian knows that he loves Mickey, truly loves him. They’ve had sex before, obviously, but those were always just quick fucks whenever they could fit them in. Ian's not saying he doesn't love the sex they have, because he fucking loves it. But this is something new, something different, and he's not sure he'll ever be able to get enough of it.

They’d never taken the time to explore each other’s bodies, never taken the time to run their hands and tongue across every inch of skin, never taken the time to do _this_ before. This, this is slow and passionate and fucking beautiful. He knows Mickey would flip his shit if he heard Ian calling this making love, he may be officially out but that doesn’t mean he’s ready to admit to something like that, but there’s no other way to explain it.

Mickey’s underneath him, hands clenched into tight fists at his sides, as Ian runs his hands and mouth over his smooth skin. Mickey’s never been touched like this before, hell he’s hardly ever been touched at all, and his reaction to Ian’s ministrations is Ian’s new favorite thing. All it takes is one well-placed touch of his tongue, a single gentle caress to his thigh, and Mickey is throwing his head back in pure ecstasy, the most delicious noise escaping his lips, and Ian’s instantly addicted. It's like he's an addict and the noises Mickey makes is his fix, he'll do just about anything to hear noises like that come from Mickey. Mickey’s touch starved, body overly sensitive to any sort of touch, let alone something that’s so personal, and Ian can’t get enough of it.

Ian kisses a line down Mickey’s stomach, letting his tongue flick across his sweaty skin every other time, and Mickey’s hands fist into the sheets underneath him as his back arches. Ian takes Mickey into his mouth, sucking as he bobs his head up and down. It doesn’t take long for Mickey to cum, he’s been close for a long time and it’s easy for Ian to push him over the edge. Ian swallows him down, runs the pad of his fingers over Mickey’s thighs one last time, and then collapses next to Mickey in bed.

Mickey’s eyes are open wide, pupils blown up in pure pleasure, and his breathing is heavy. “Fuck,” Mickey says, getting himself under control. “That was-”

“Good?” Ian supplies, curling up next to Mickey.

“Fucking fantastic,” Mickey says with a laugh. “I’ve never felt anything like that before.”

Ian doesn’t say anything, just kisses Mickey’s shoulder and presses his face against the side of Mickey’s neck. “I’m glad you enjoyed.”

“Do you want me to…” Mickey says, gesturing at Ian’s lower half, and Ian shakes his head. Tonight was about Mickey, making him feel good, and Ian’s completely satisfied knowing Mickey’s satisfied. Besides he doesn’t think he can get it up right now, not with his medication fucking with everything, and for once he's okay with that.

“Nah,” Ian says, throwing an arm across Mickey’s stomach. “I’m good.” And it’s the truth, he is good.

Mickey nods, Ian doesn’t have to elaborate for him to understand what’s going on, and throws his hand over Ian’s side. “I love you,” Mickey says, words so soft Ian can barely hear him.

Ian smiles, curling his fingers over Mickey’s hip and traces intricate patterns across Mickey's skin. “I love you too.”


End file.
